


earthly comfort

by go_we_li_s_gi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Roxygen, Slight Smut, Vent Writing, fefnep - Freeform, johnroxy - Freeform, meumara, nepfef - Freeform, rosemary, vrisrezi, wlm, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_we_li_s_gi/pseuds/go_we_li_s_gi
Summary: just a bunch of sadstuck/not sadstuck stories, most of them are short af





	1. my wife cries over plants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WORD COUNT: 792  
> CONTENT WARNINGS: DEATH, BLOOD, PTSD

My wife cries over her plants when they wilt. As much as she loves plant life, she's never quite acquired a green thumb. I reassure her;

"Kanaya, everything dies. It's how the world still spins."

But she doesn't listen to me. Not truly. The silly girl still weeps whenever another plant wilts and dries against her will.

It's almost funny how apathetic I've become to death now that I've seen and experienced so much of it. I can joke about it so often during the day; But at night is when the memories resurface and hit me like a metal baseball bat to the stomach.

The waggle of the horrorterror's tongues hot against my ears and skin, their breath freezing against the bare parts of my body. The taste of salt at the back of my throat threatening to empty my stomach of all edible contents as well as all of the acid used to digest them. Attempting to form words only made their gargling and clicking audible to everyone in my vicinity. Their intentions were good, but I felt as shriveled and dead as the plants my wife cradles and cries over.

The screams of the people engulfed in flames, stabbed. The screams of fury and terror. Terezi's bloodstained clothes only echoed her terror at the witness of her friend speared and thrown into fire to be burned alive by her abusive lover. His expression was one of true madness, pupils down to a pinprick, eyes bloodshot and bulging. Whether his expression was that of fury or of elation, none could tell. His movements were unnatural, jerking and bending in ways that could only be described as troubling, almost like a malfunction in an animating software.

Not but a few moments later, his body was split in half vertically, his right side in a mad grin that twisted his features into almost a grimace, the left in an expression that mimicked the face someone makes just before they begin to cry, sob and wail in fear.

The girl who sliced him, my wife, burnt to crisp only a couple minutes afterward by white-hot flames. My whole world crumbled around me and all that existed was me and the tyrannical empress whose face was twisted in anger at the ashes that were once Kanaya. After charging at the source, a fury coursing through my body almost as hot as the lava below me, the Empress threw her golden trident at me.

The points of the giant forked weapon pierced my guts and came protruding out of my back. My blood forced itself up through my lungs and out of my mouth, falling from my position in the air down below to the lava coursing through land like a river. As it fell, I could not distinguish my blood from the molten rock.

Then I awake in a cold sweat, screaming at the top of my lungs, my eyes wide with fear.

My wife already knows, and after embracing me and resting my ear against her breast, I very slowly but surely calm down. I scream and scream until I realize it's my wife, and my voice begins to thin. My screaming subsides, my breathing is still ragged and loud, my heart is a steamhammer in my chest and my skin is sticky with sweat. My eyes still bulge, and my throat feels like sandpaper, my mouth like cotton balls. I hear the familiar whistle next to our bedstand and Kanaya reaches over to the kettle, one hand still embracing me, pouring me a cup of chamomile tea with the other hand. I smile weakly as she takes the spoon out of the honey jar and mixes the gelatinous substance into my cup, all with one hand.

Her graceful hand then picks up the mug and brings it to me. She says,

"Careful, love. It's hot."

She's not correct. As I take a sip from it, it's the perfect temperature. I don't know how she makes such expert cups of tea.

Tears hotter than the bottom of the kettle trickle out of my eyes as I ask her:

"Kanaya, why are you even still with me? Why bother taking care of me when I wake up screaming and in cold sweats each night? I have so many needs and you cater to all of them. Why don't you get tired of me?"

She stares at me. Stares into my very being, nearly. Those beautiful, big, green eyes of hers pierce through me and send me into a trance. She rests her head on my shoulder and tangles her fingers in my free hand.

"Because, you are the Rose I love. You are the Rose I want to see flourish and grow the most."


	2. sticky sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh warning for sexual/sensual content  
> this one is highkey inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q57lefbRJkA

The thought of her makes me warm. The thought of her skirt lifted up in defiance, her angry eyes, her middle fingers up and pointing for the world to see, her gap-toothed grin, her ridiculously long hair pulled up in the messiest of buns, her full, kissable lips... Everything about her excites and calms me, brings me to my knees.

She makes me forget about him. She makes me forget about how I want to bring him to his mercy, his skeletal arms flailing, his sour purple blood spattering onto his shirt. She makes me want to cradle her in my arms instead of screaming at him through a glass wall of how much he ruined me. She turns me on more than the thought of breaking his nose ever will.

As I sit on this lily pad, thinking of her, familiar legs approach me out of the corner of my eye. I look up at her, in all of her glory. She speaks, in English, uncharacteristically.

"Hey Meulin. Everything okay? You seem down."

"Yeah, kinda," I reply, genuine.

She flops to my level. She's so close, her extended legs reach past me, her crotch close to my knees. Her dark-ringed eyes are staring me down, scanning my body and then staring into my eyes. Smoke wafted from her wide nostrils up into the air. With a sudden, ungraceful motion, her skirt was up, her panties and thighs out and bold, inviting for my eyes.

"Want me to turn you on?" she said with a grin that was almost a grimace, it was so wide and un-real. I reply with crawling onto her lap,. She seems unphazed, smoke still wafting out of her mouth and nostrils.

We're face to face. Her eyes are exactly like mine: milky, empty, dulled, ringed with dark circles. Her nose is softer than mine. Her eyebrows, more angry than mine. Her lips. So kissable, painted in red. Smudged red is now on my lips as I kiss her, hungry for her. Her hands are all over my ass. Our lips crash against each other, red lipstick everywhere.

We stop for one moment. She takes two cigarettes out from the breast pocket of her shirt, and sticks one in between my lips, the other between her teeth. She brings a lighter up to where they touch, and we take drags long enough for half the cigarette to burn off.

The smoke wafts out of our nostrils like it did before out of hers.

"I'm in love with you." I pant out.

"And I you." She pants as well.

"Oh my god, Damara," I say. "Fuck the others. Fuck Kurloz. Fuck Rufioh. All I want is you. I want you. Make me arch my back, like ice cream sundae spoons... Use your fingers..." I rant. She stares at me in surprise, a genuine grin forming on her face.

"Take me on a sticky, sweet, romantic date." I whisper.

"We're on one, babe." she replies. She kisses my neck, sucking and biting the flesh.


	3. big city life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> terezi and vriska take a walk through san francisco at noon on a thursday during summer break

The bustling streets of San Francisco are best at noon. There's a lot of tourists at noon, especially near the trolley, so Tez and I always like to go to the shops and get in line for the trolley to be public nuisances. But I will always remember the first time we did this, during summer vacation.

It was mid-July and a Thursday. We went out looking our best. Her, looking like a rave fluorescent traffic cone as per usual with a neon blue top that read "YA WEY" in bright red letters, and bright red shorts with a black seedling pattern that reminded me of watermelons, a fruit I hate. Me, with my tank top and mom jeans, grey flannel tied around my waist. We really did look spiffy, _especially_ her.

Terezi's cane served as a wonderful addition to our crusade, as she often knocked over entire stands filled with janky sunglasses or Minion hats and toys that people would sell to dumb tourists. Nobody got mad at us because her sunglasses said it all, and I would even apologize profusely while holding her arm to add onto it! Dumbasses. After a while, though, I found that she was aiming more for the ones with Minions. I asked her,

"How do you know they're Minions?"

To which she replied, 

"They have an Aura. I can sense it. The yellow demons must be destroyed."

She knocked over another stand that held dozens of Minion hats.

"God, I hate yellow."

After buying as many hot dogs as 20 bucks would buy and listening to the Hot Dog Truck Guy and Terezi speak to each other in Spanish, we continued with our crusade, getting into the line for the Trolley, which was surprisingly short for noon on a Thursday during summer vacation. We would laugh super loud at the stupidest jokes, and relished in the fact that everyone began to get annoyed. Once on the trolley, we held onto the bar above the bench as the trolley sped through the busy streets of our city.

The skyscrapers stretched so far it seemed like you could touch the Cumulus clouds forming overhead. I wished that Terezi could see how beautiful the clouds were. I turned to look at her. The biggest grin I had ever seen was plastered onto her face. She shrieked with joy as the wind whipped our hair around and we felt it on our faces. I wished that Terezi could see how beautiful she was. I rested my head on her shoulder. Or managed to, my five-foot stature making a five-foot-five Terezi seem like a giant. She rested her head on mine. The trolley stopped and people got off. There were three old ladies chattering amongst themselves and a couple college students on their phones.

Terezi adjusted her sunglasses, not taking her head off of mine.

"I don't think Law school could handle me, to be honest." she said matter-of-factly, out of the blue.

"What did you wanna pursue again?" she asked.

"I dunno. Art maybe." I answered, shrugging. She cackled briefly. Only _she_ could pull off cackling briefly.

"They wouldn't be able to handle you, either. I think we should make our own college for people who wanna learn how to become official Minion propaganda exterminators." She proposed. "Down with capitalism, y'know?"

"Did I ever tell you how I've literally fallen in love with you?" I blurted.

 _Fuck,_ I thought. 

"No," Terezi said casually. The quickness of her response caught me off guard. "Did I ever tell you how I'm literally in love with you?"

 _Fuck,_ I thought again.

"Fuck," I said aloud. She snorted from laughter. 

"God, are we disaster lesbians or what?" I said.

"We?" she laughed. I lifted my head up and kissed her.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled as we began to move again. She kissed me this time, holding it for much longer.  


	4. blue boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lololololololol she finished it on 4/13 lul  
> John and Roxy hang out in her apartment

He showed up to her place disheveled, a mess of wavy hair, loose-fitting clothing, and crooked glasses, smelling of Old Spice. The air around them felt stale, like the once-good bread on the counter that Roxy swore by to make sandwiches. She began to make tea as a gesture of kindness. Kindness seemed to be genetic for her. As the steaming cup of leafy water sat in front of him, getting browner and browner by the second, he finally spoke at a louder tone than a mumble.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah, John?"

"Do you mind if I smoke?"

She turned to him, chuckling faintly.

"Sure, John. I don't mind."

He pulled a cigarette out of the packet he had been saving and stuck it in between the gap in his teeth. She giggled, which subsequently caused him to smirk. He knew she liked it when he stuck things in his tooth gap, whether it was a gummy bear or a cigarette or a movie ticket. He puffed away at it, clouds of smoke that smelled like tobacco blowing out from his nostrils, a thin, wispy line of smoke streaming from the cigarette itself.  
She sat beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder. He stared at her hand. It had puffy, red scratches all over it, most likely from playing with the cat, but it was perfectly manicured, all of her nails a metallic pink in a coffin shape. her hands were perfect. She was perfect. Her big, curly, blonde hair with a pink stripe through it, her dark and dewy skin, her pink glossy eyes and black lips that she seemed to pull off without looking "goth".

"What's wrong?" She asked. He locked eyes with hers, like any normal person would do. She gazed into his eyes. They were so blue. Blue like a vivid acrylic paint. Blue like a sunny sky with poofy clouds. Blue like the shirt he was wearing. Blue like a hummingbird's feathers on the neck.

John's blue eyes twitched and filled with water. His face contorted, brows furrowing to form wrinkles in between the brows. His lips pursed, his nostrils flared. He held this face for a bit before suddenly relaxing it, the tears spilling out like droplets of rain on a car window. He sniffed loudly.

"I can't stop thinking about the game." he finally said. "I can't stop thinking about how I died." he strained against his words, like they were dumbbells that were a bit too heavy for him.

Roxy wrapped her arms around him, embracing him tightly. He softly embraced her back.

“Come on.” Roxy said, freeing him from her bear hug, and opting to hold his hand. She stood and began to lead him to her apartment balcony. He followed, his dirty sneakers marking the shag carpet, her sock-wearing feet leaving no trace of her path.

“I wanna show you something.” She continued. She opened the glass sliding door, then turned around and began to ramble in a sing-songy tone. “Close your eyes...”  
John raised an eyebrow but shut his eyes tightly anyway. He felt Roxy’s fingers interlock with his and she led him onto her balcony, a cityscape that he couldn’t see but hear, a sky of blue clouds and a faintly visible text “THANK YOU FOR PLAYING” on the horizon. He didn’t need to open his eyes to see it.  
Roxy’s voice snapped him out of his remembering what the view of her balcony looked like. Her hand left his.

“And... Open your eyes.”

He opened them, which revealed the exact landscape he remembered, with Roxy standing beside a painting. It was of him. It was him, though you couldn’t see the face due to the Gag Glasses he was so fond of as a pre-teen. He still was, but for different reasons. Roxy’s painting style was very Monet-esque. Globs of paint could be seen to create texture in the shirt and hair. Above the painted version of him were three words painted in bright red:

 

H A PPY B DAY  
J O H N

 

With a sloppily painted pink heart below “J O H N.” He smiled at the words and symbol, then realized that his painted self’s eyes were so blue, it almost looked unnatural. Roxy always painted him with eyes as blue as the sea, even though his eyes were a very washed-out, pale shade of blue. Like the smoke you see after a fireworks show. He never pointed it out. He found it endearing.

John leaned into her, drawing her in for a hug. His arms embraced her, hers wrapping around him. She had to stand on her tippy-toes for her ear to reach his breast. He reached to touch the painting. The texture of it was bumpy and callous.

“Thank you,” He whispered. “I love you.”

“Happy Birthday,” She whispered back. “I love you too.”


	5. dock confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's going to be posted during pride month due to me recently discovering that I'm a lesbian. enjoy <3

The water reflected the bright moonlight off of it and onto the two young ladies standing above it on a pier.

One, a olive skinned chubby girl with stretch marks on her body similar to the pattern of the defraction of light on the surface of the sea floor. The other, pale with a little bit of muscle definition in her arms.

The girls had walked down to the pier from after school. It was an invitation from the chubby one, Feferi. The lean one, Nepeta, had planned on taking the bus to her home, but since it was a friday, she decided to take a chance and walk down to the wharf with the bubbly Feferi.

There they sat, both of them laughing at joke previously told. Typically, Nepeta would blabber on and on, however, when she sat with Feferi, a certain sense of anxiety filled her. She chalked this up to the fact that the Peixes have a very dominating presence, even if they were friendly enough. She found that whenever a Peixes was in the same room as her or her family, she became anxious and would stop talking for a while. Perhaps this was because of the tension between Ms. Peixes and Nepeta’s step-father, Mr. Vantas. 

She attempted to find a way to distract herself. 

In this moonlight, Feferi looked absolutely stunning. Not that she didn’t always look stunning, but there was something about the golden street lamps that dimly lit up one side of her contrasting the pale blue incandescence of the moon that made her look even more beautiful than usual. The freckles across her light olive skin, the streaks of pink in her hair, the round glasses with pearls attached to them, the headband bedazzled in pearls and gold chains. She was smiling at Nepeta and telling a story that had turned into white noise as Nepeta further became immersed in Feferi’s looks. Much to her dismay at her own self, her eyes travelled down her body. 

Feferi wore a tank top that had a low-rise collar, showing her rather impressive cleavage and showing the rolls on her hips and stomach that she was so confident of. Past that, Nepeta could see the stretch marks on her arms and thighs, again, that she was so confident of. She even said she loved them at one point. 

Nepeta had stretch marks of her own, across her chest. She found them so unattractive. Whenever Feferi spoke about her stretch marks or got catcalled for them she seemed unperturbed, and still loved them all the same. She wondered how this was possible for Feferi and not for her.

“Nep?” Feferi waved a hand in front of her. Nepeta snapped out of her daydreaming state and chuckled nervously, putting at hand behind her head to scratch at a nonexistent itch. 

“Sorry, I was spacing out...” Nepeta could feel her ears burning.

“Oh...” Feferi looked discouraged, and shrank back from Nepeta in an uncharacteristic lack of confidence. The sullen look on her face was so unusual yet so genuine that it made a sharp pang of guilt echo in Nepeta’s chest. How predatory. She couldn’t even listen to Feferi, she had to ogle at her appearance.

“I’m so sorry, Feferi. What did you say?” Nepeta asked, looking up at her, almost begging for her to tell.

Feferi looked off to the ocean nervously, then back to Nepeta, then back to the ocean. Her eyes were watering. 

“Would... would you... would you like to... go out... with me?”

Silence. Nepeta’s heart rate accelerated, her ears burning hotter than before. Now, there was a burning deep within her gut as well, a nervous burning that reminded her of the feeling you get just before throwing up. And yet, past the ghost of nausea, there was a sense of incredulous joy.

“ _What_ did you ask me?” Nepeta rasped.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Feferi asked again, a regretful intonation to her voice.

“Like, as _friends?_ ” Nepeta asked, her voice barely above a whisper. At this Feferi was even more discouraged, yet she was so confused at this statement that she couldn’t help but giggle a little. 

“How do you go out as _friends?_ ” Feferi said, perplexed.

“Me and Equius do.” Nepeta responded. Feferi laughed at this, regaining some confidence. She reeled her head towards Nepeta yet again and rephrased the question.

“Nepeta. Do you want to be my girlfrie--”

“Yes.”

It was Feferi’s turn to become filled with a sense of incredulous joy. Nepeta and her locked eyes, and the only thing this moment was missing was petals falling from a cherry blossom tree around them.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Really really?”

“Really really.”

“ _ Really _ really really?” Feferi teased, prompting an outburst from Nepeta.

“Yes!” she exulted, practically pouncing onto Feferi to rest her hands gently on her arms. Feferi jumped slightly at this, but didn’t resist it at all.

“Is this okay?” Nepeta asked with the same intonation as the previous exultion. Feferi giggled again and nodded her head yes. An “okay” could be heard from under Nepeta’s breath as she sighed nervously.

“I like you a lot, Feferi.” Nepeta confessed, no longer shy.

“I like you a lot, too, Nepeta. That's why I asked you out.” Feferi smiled at her. Their faces were so close. They could see every freckle and every different color in each other’s eyes from this close. Nepeta had a harelip that never impeded her, but never gave her a good time with other people either. Nepeta had freckles, as well as Feferi, but Nepeta’s skin was much paler and as were her freckles. 

Feferi took off her glasses, which did not have prescription lenses. Locks of hair that were held up by the huge circular frames fell down, practically bouncing. Her curls were so tight, yet so defined. Every single curl that made her huge head of black hair was further defined in certain spots from streaks of pink. 

Nepeta, smooth as she was, blushed at this small action.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, fretting if she was coming on too strong. Feferi, much to Nepeta’s delight, giggled yet again at the question, and leaned towards Nepeta until they were nose-to nose, smiling in earnest.

“Why do you think I took my glasses off, silly?”


End file.
